Scary Game
by BlackLynx17
Summary: So Wendy spends the night over Natsu's house and plays a scary game with her. Let's just say Wendy does not handle that very well... she loses it.


**BlackLynx17: So I was watching the game Outlast and that sh*t freaked me out... so of course I had to write a fanfiction about it! Hope you enjoy! I don't recommend playing or watching that game!**

* * *

"So you're spending the night at Natsu's tonight, right?" Mest asked, double checking with his girlfriend.

"Yup! We're going to have a video game and movie marathon all night!" Wendy cheered raising her hands in the air.

"Alright, I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning then. Just call me when your ready, before noon though since I have work at one."

"Will do Mest! I love you!" Wendy giggled.

Mest smiled and leaned down, giving her a small peck against her lips. He wrapped her arms around her waist for one last hug, pulling her close to his chest as he rested his chin on top of her hair.

"Be safe and call me if anything happens."

"I will," she mumbled, nodding her head against his chest.

"Have fun Wendy, tell your cousin I said hello."

"Kay, bye Mest! See you tomorrow!"

Mest watched her leave, sighing to himself as he now had the rest of the day and night to himself. He couldn't remembered the last time he had one of those and the house all to himself. A grand grin appeared on his face as he only began to ponder what he would be doing today now that his girlfriend was out of the house.

* * *

His phone was ringing; it wouldn't stop. No matter how much Mest tried to ignore it, cover his head with his pillow, and even threw it against the wall hoping it would break and stop the annoying racket, it just kept going. Finally he gave in and looked at the number calling, walking across the room to retrieve his phone off the ground.

His eyes burned as he tried to stare at the screen; he couldn't read anything on it. Screw looking at who was calling, he clicked the answer button and held it up to his ear. There was the sound of someone crying and whimpering on the other end, a girl with a breakable voice.

"Mest? Mest! Mest!"

Mest's eyes immediately widened as he recognized the voice, "Wendy?! What the hell?! What's going on?!"

"MEST!" She screamed out in tears.

"Why are you crying?! What's happening Wendy?!"

"Can you-can you- get me! Come get me right now Mest!" She screamed out through her cries.

"I'm on my way! Stay on the phone! What the hell is happening?! Talk to me Wendy, please!"

She just kept crying and crying though as he stumbled down the stairs, looking for his keys and running to the car parked in the driveway. He started hearing Natsu's voice in the background and a second later it was her cries in the background as he heard Natsu's voice crystal clear.

"Mest, stop panicking, she's not in any danger." Natsu told him over the phone.

"What the hell is happening then?!" Mest yelled as he ran a red light.

"Just come and get her, she's fine. We'll see you soon, bye."

"Natsu don't you dare hang- dammit!" Mest yelled throwing his phone in the backseat.

He sped down the road, parking his car right in the middle of the street in front of Natsu's house. He hoped out, not even bothering to grab his keys or lock his car, and ran straight up to the door trying to twist the handle open. It was locked, so he started ringing the door bell over and over again until finally it opened right up and Wendy ran crashing into his chest. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she started shaking, crying into his chest.

"Mest save me!" She cried.

"Save you? Natsu! What the hell is wrong with her?!" Mest yelled, extremely pissed off now.

"Calm down, nothing is wrong with her Mest per say... she just had, you know, a little bit of a panic attack."

"You call this a panic attack?!" He yelled pointing at his shaking and whimpering girlfriend, "what happened?!"

"Alright, so we were playing this game called Outlast and Wendy, she sort of freaked out over it. See? I told you, nothing, she's just overreacting a bit because the game's graphics were really... they were really something man, my God so life like."

Mest slowly blinked, "she's reacting this way... because of a video game?"

"Like I said man, great graphics. The gore and blood, the suspense! Ah, such a good game. I didn't think it would make her go this crazy though. Sorry about that, well good luck to you! Bye." Natsu waved and closed the door on them.

"Mest, Mest, save me," Wendy cried against his chest.

"Wendy," Mest moaned loudly and started patting her head, "let's just- let's just get you home."

He tried walking, but Wendy wouldn't move, or maybe couldn't if she was paralyzed with fear, so he picked her up instead and started walking her into the car, opening up the passengers side to place her in the seat.

"No! Don't leave me!" She cried out, clinging onto his shirt.

"Wendy, I'm strapping you in here and then I'm going to get into the driver's seat."

"What happens if they kill you while you walk around the car?! I won't know what to do!" She screamed out.

Mest sighed out really loudly, planning to punch Natsu right in the face tomorrow either on his drive to work or home from it. He started patting Wendy's hair and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on the side of her head as he buckled her in.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, that video game wasn't real Wendy. Trust me, close your eyes count to five and I'll be in the other seat."

"I don't want to close my eyes!" She whimpered.

"Then count to five," Mest said prying her fingers off him.

Mest closed the door and quickly ran around the car, yawning as he got it and put his seat belt on. Wendy clung to him on the other side, hugging his arm and rubbing her face against it as he put the car into gear and drove them home. Pulling up into the driveway, she refused to let him get out without her and was forced to carry her as he got out of the car, hugging her close as he walked up to their door, walking in, locked it back behind him, and started heading over to their room.

"Alright Wendy, we're safe at home. Time to go to bed-"

"Please no! They're going to come and get me Mest! They're going to come and kill me! Please! I don't want to go to bed, I don't want to close my eyes and sleep!" Wendy cried in the dark room.

"Wendy, you're too old to be scared of things."

"Mest," she whimpered, her voice breaking.

His heart broke alongside her voice and he sighed out, walking over to the bed.

"Fine, you stay awake, I'm going to bed though." He said laying them down on it.

Mest went to pull the covers down, pulling it back over him as he got comfortable against his pillow. Wendy was joined to the hip, wrapping her arms around his neck so tightly he was nearly chocking. Her tears were still running and made his shirt wet, but at this point Mest was so tired he didn't care at all.

"Mest, the light-"

"No Wendy."

She started crying again to herself, shaking against him.

"Fine," Mest growled out.

He rolled around and turned the lamp on his side on, rolling back on his side so he couldn't see the light. Wendy sniffed and kept her eyes open wide, feeling better seeing the bright light illuminating their room. She kept sniffing as she tried to dry her tears, but she couldn't stop her shaking as the images in her head still laid fresh. Mest sighed out and tried to scoot away from her, but she only clung tighter, digging her fingernails into his shoulder.

"Wendy." He grumbled.

"Please, please," she whimpered.

Mest sighed and cracked open his eyes, spotting hers wide open as she just stared at his chest.

"What on earth made you want to play that game? You know you don't handle scary movies well."

"Well at first Natsu told me it was a scary game, but not like a zombie game. Just like you go to this house and have to videotape scary things, so I thought if there was no fighting I could handle that! But I was wrong! This creatures kept jumping out and one attack us and then when I started crying I told Natsu I wanted to stop, but then he called me a chicken so I powered through and then-then-then they started chasing us! And we went running! Running for our lives! Running-"

"Wendy! Wendy! Calm down, you're screaming!" Mest yelled at her.

Wendy started shivering again, burying her head into his chest, "I'm so scared Mest. What if they come and attack us here?"

"Wendy, it was all a video game. None of it was real, alright? I swear to you nothing is going to happen tonight."

"But what about tomorrow night?!"

Mest wasn't about to win this. He had two options, attempt to go to sleep while she lays there shivering and crying for the whole night or be a good boyfriend and help her through this. Mest was always the good boyfriend, why couldn't he be the bad boyfriend for once.

"Come on Wendy," Mest groaned leaning up.

Wendy crawled and followed after him, clinging to the back of his shirt as they left downstairs, turning on every light that they passed. When they got to the living room Mest helped her on the couch, turning the TV on and putting in the happiest movie he's ever seen her get from watching it; Cinderella. He pulled a blanket from the closet and sat down on the couch next to her, wrapping it around the two of them as he leaned his head back and attempted to fall back asleep.

Wendy stopped sniffling and shivering as she scooted over and cuddled against him. She placed her head in his lap and smiled lightly as the movie started.

"Thank you Mest."

* * *

It was early in the morning when he heard Aladdin's signature, "gotta keep up, one jump ahead," playing in the background. That song was in the beginning of the movie, which meant that Cinderella ended and she must have been getting up and putting other movies inside of their DVD player. Mest took a deep breath and opened his eyes, spotting Wendy in the same position as he fell asleep to. Her voice was lightly and fluffy as she sang alone with Aladdin, her feet kicking under the covers as she started dancing.

"Did you stay up all night?" He yawned scratching the back of his head.

Wendy turned her head over and saw her boyfriend awake, smiling at him, "yeah. After Cinderella was The Little Mermaid and then Tangled before I just put Aladdin in about twenty minutes ago."

"What time is it?"

"Um... six in the morning-ish."

"God, I'm going back to bed. Do you think I can return to our room now that the sun is up?"

Wendy frowned, but she got up off him and beginning curling up in a ball, wrapping the blankets around her like an igloo.

"You're free."

"Wake me up at ten."

"Yeah, yeah," Wendy shooed him away.

Mest yawned again as he started walking back upstairs, Wendy falling down and lying on the couch now. Her eyes were heavy as she struggled to keep them open, slowly though they were closing. She struggled to keep them open, but soon, very soon, as Aladdin's soft voice lulled her to sleep, she closed them.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!"

Mest fell out of his bed and looked all around his room, his heart racing.

"MGH! AHHHH!"

"Wendy?!" He yelled standing back up.

She was screaming, why though? Was someone trying to break into the house?! Was Natsu back scaring her? Mest ran out of their room and downstairs, following her screams and finding her passed out on the couch, sweat running down her face as she held onto the blankets and screamed again.

A nightmare. She was having a nightmare right now.

"Wendy, Wendy wake up." Mest said gently shaking her.

"No, no! Mest! Don't die! Mest!" She cried reaching out her hand for him.

"Wendy, I'm not dead, you're dreaming. Wake up, wake up! Wake up!" He shook her.

Wendy's eyes opened wide and she looked beside her, at her living boyfriend. Tears appeared in her eyes and she started crying loud and hard.

"Mest! Mest! I thought you were dead! Mest!" She cried out.

"How badly did that game mess you up Wendy?"

Wendy sniffed and rubbed her eyes, "pretty badly. I don't think I'll ever be able to fall asleep again."

"You also said that when we saw the last Resident Evil movie and that only lasted for a week. Come on, let's go get ready for the day. I still have work later and you... I'll drop you off at your Mom's or a friend's so you don't have to stay here alone."

"Thank you Mest and I'm sorry. Just... don't get eaten by ugly monsters today, alright?" Wendy whimpered.

Mest couldn't help but chuckle at that, leaning over to gently press their lips together.

"I promise Wendy."

* * *

Mest loosened up his tie as he drove to Natsu's house, just finishing off of work. He parked in his driveway and started cracking his knuckles as he headed towards the door. Ringing the doorbell twice, he got his first ready for him. Natsu opened the door up wide and smiled seeing Mest before he went flying back, Mest's fist connecting directly with his face.

"I got zero sleep last night! Zero because of you and that stupid Outlast game Natsu! She had to watch Disney movies all night and when she finally did fall asleep she woke up screaming that I had got eaten by whatever creatures were in that game!" He yelled out at him.

"Fuck Mest that hurt! Shit, Wendy should have said something earlier!"

"She did! You called her a chicken though!"

"That's right, I did hehehe, fuck! Anyway I'm sorry about that, but she's sure to get over it. That game is just really something though Mest; you're right, I should have known better than to play it in front of her."

"If this happens one more time Natsu I swear she's never spending the night over here or seeing you ever again. It's unfair that I have to deal with this shit."

"Right, right, sorry. Are you just getting off of work? Were you visioning this punch the whole day?"

"Yes and yeah, I was. I'm pretty satisfied with myself." Mest smirked.

"Great, now come in and see what I'm talking about with his game." Natsu said walking into the living room.

"I can't, I need to pick up Wendy from her friend's house-"

"Come on! Just twenty minutes! Aren't you curious about what she's having nightmares about?"

Mest froze for a second and blinked, "is it really all that scary?"

"Come and find out for yourself."

Well...maybe not for twenty minutes, but ten minutes wouldn't be all that bad.

* * *

"Mest! You're back- what's wrong? Was work bad?" Wendy asked, frowning when she saw how pale her boyfriend looked.

"Uh? No, everything's good, fine, yeah... you ready to go?"

"HEY MEST!" 

"AH!" Mest jumped up, yelling when Carla came out of nowhere and yelled his name out.

"Whoa, sorry about that. Did mean to scare you so much Mest... geeze you look terrible."

"Thanks, are you ready Wendy?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Bye Carla! Thanks for having me over."

"No problem, come visit more often. Bye Wendy, bye Mest." Carla smiled and wave as they got going.

Wendy smiled and reached to hug Mest's arm, he flinched though before realizing it was her and settling down.

"Mest? Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Wendy. Just fine."

"Oh... listen, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to keep you up, but don't worry. Carla talked me through it about it all being a game and inside of my head so tonight I'll be sure to not keep you up!" Wendy cheered.

"About that Wendy, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time last night. It wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have been so... blunt about it."

Wendy blinked and stopped walking, looking right at Mest.

"Natsu made you play the game, huh?"

"Fuck yes and I couldn't believe how scary that shit was."

"I know Mest! I know! Seeing them in infrared just made them all the more scarier! I couldn't believe my eyes!"

"Ugh, I wish that game would just burn."

"I know Mest, I know, I hate that game so much. How could people make that game up? Were they insane?"

"There was definitely something wrong with them."

Wendy and Mest both looked at each other and started smiling, laughing together. Wendy wrapped her arms around Mest and he hugged her right back.

"I love you Mest, so much."

"I love you too Wendy."

"Can we stay up all night watching Disney movies again? Please?"

Mest looked down at her and smiled a bit, "of course."


End file.
